


Dude with the Red Helmet

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Of Bats and Devils [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Gen, Swearing, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Feeling like a ghost in her own home, Viviane decides to visit her friend, Greg. While sharing a cigarette, Greg had mentioned to her about a new mask that has appeared in Gotham. From what the press and GCPD have gathered, the new guy calls himself Red Hood.Who is this guy? Where did he come from? And... why does he have a red bat as his symbol?
Series: Of Bats and Devils [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992
Kudos: 9





	1. Who The Hell Is Red Hood?

If Bruce were to find out what Viv was doing right now, he’d go postal. But with everything going on, she couldn’t care less. The man has been so busy with everything and everyone else, Viv began to feel like a ghost in her own home.

Viv had decided to visit her friend, Greg at his apartment in the Coventry district. During a conversation, Greg took out a pack of cigarettes. Not wanting his room to smell, the two decided to take their conversation to the rooftop. The two decided to sit on the edge of the rooftop overlooking the city.

While Greg was working on lighting a cigarette, he struck up a question, “You hear about the Red Hood?”

Viv looked up from her phone and asked “Who?”

“Red Hood. A new mask. He appeared out of nowhere and he’s been somewhat wrecking shit all over the city”

“A new rogue?”

“Not really. The guy has been going after other criminals. Get this, though. He’s been killing them”

Viv froze for a second “Killing?”

“Yeah… A lot of dealers have been found with bullets in their heads”

“Holy shit”

Greg took a drag before handing the cigarette to Viv “So, PD knows for sure this guy is not one of Batman’s”

“What does he look like?” Viv asked with the cigarette in her mouth.

“I’ll show you” Greg pulled out his phone and pulled up images of Red Hood, “Here”

Viv took the phone and looked through the images: leather jacket, boots, and most notable, the red metal helmet “I can see where the name comes from… hold on….” she zoomed in on an image that showed a clear view of Red Hood’s chest “This symbol… a red bat… you sure this guy isn’t one of Batman’s people?”

“Positive. The obvious giveaway is the killing. Everyone on in this city knows the Bat doesn’t kill people”

“You’re right. Still though… the red bat is an odd choice for a symbol”

“Maybe it’s a part of some personal vendetta?”

“Maybe…”

Greg stretched and yawned “I’m gonna hit the sack, you headed home soon?”

“Yeah, I’ll take a cab”

“Alright. ‘Night, Viv”

“See ya, dude”

And like that, Viv was alone on the rooftop. Viv flicked the used up cigarette onto the rooftop and stared out into the skyline.  _ Shitty ass city. It’s gorgeous, though. _

Viv could sense she was being watched, “I hope you know you’re not being slick. I know you’re behind that water tank”

“Smart kid”

Viv froze. She did NOT recognize that voice. She slowly turned to look behind her and saw who it was: Red Hood.

She sighed in frustration “Fuck me… just what I needed”

“Got quite a mouth on you”

“So I’m told”

Red Hood eyed the cigarette “Y’know you shouldn’t be smoking those. Not good for you”

Viv shrugged “Eh. There are worse things”

It was hard to miss the way Red Hood tensed up at Viv’s statement. This action confused her.

“Can I ask the big bad Red Hood why he’s out here with little old me?”

“I don’t know. Can you?”

Viv snorted “Wiseass”

“You always liked that, Viviane”

Viv’s blood ran cold “How the fuck do you know my name?!” she demanded as she told out a switchblade.

Red Hood raised his hands in self-defense “Calm down, Viv”

“You better fucking answer before I gut you like a damn fish!”

“Okay… okay… Let me show you”

Slowly, he removed his helmet, revealing his face and a red domino mask.

Viv cocked her head and was confused. But after looking at his face, it hit her, “Ja---Jason?” she quivered, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Hey, Viv…”

Viv shot up from where she was sitting and dash towards Jason, nearly tripping. She jumped into his arms. He almost fell over but he was quick to regain his balance and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He held her tight as she sobbed into his chest. He could feel her starting to sink to her knees, so he knelt down on the concrete with her, still holding her. She continued to sob loudly as he rubbed her back. He knew his jacket was getting wet but he didn’t care. Not one bit. All that mattered at that moment was his sister was in his arms.

“You’re alive…”

“Yeah…”

Viv pulled away and got another look at Jason. He looked so different… and…

“Motherfucker, you got tall”

Jason chuckled.

“How… we buried you...”

“The Lazarus Pit”

“The thing Ra’s al Ghul uses?”

“It was Talia’s doing”

“What? Why?”

“Nothing good… I don’t want to talk about it…”

Viv wanted to keep asking but decided against it.

“Is it true what they’ve been saying? That you’ve been killing?”

“I’m just doing what Batman is too cowardly to do!” snapped Jason.

Jason’s sudden change in tone caused Viv to flinch. He cringed from her scared expression.

“Listen, let me take you home”

“I can take a cab, Jay”

Jason smiled at that nickname “It’s past midnight in one of the most dangerous cities on the East Coast and you’re out and about. Let me take you home”

Viv sighed, “Fine”

When they got to the ground, Jason brought her to a motorcycle.

“I see you got that motorcycle you always wanted”

“That I did. Hold on tight”

“Yup”

When Jason dropped her off at the manor, Viv wrapped Jason in one last hug before walking through the front door. She rushed to her bedroom and watched Jason’s bike disappear in the distance before she turning in for the night

\---------------------------------------------

_ 6 weeks later _

Viv jumped across the rooftops. She was on a hunt. Her prey: Red Hood. Her weapon of choice: her trusty bat.

When she had heard from Bart Allen that Tim had been brutally attacked by Red Hood at the Titans Tower, she was PISSED. Since the last time she saw him, Jason had been spiralling out of control: from starting a one-man war against Black Mask to taking out drug rings and leaving no survivors. The recent attack on Tim was a step too far. Batman was doing his best to get the situation under control but it was easy to tell he was in way over his head.

With some detective work, she figured out that Jason had a safehouse in the Narrows. Where he grew up. Eventually, she spotted him landing on a rundown building and crawling through a window.  _ Found you. _

She jumped back down to the streets and entered the building. When she got to the door, she banged her fist on the worn out wood.

When the door opened just a crack, Viv kicked the door open, knocking Jason back “Holy shit! Viv?! What the hell are you doing?!”

“Knocking some goddamn sense into you! What the hell were you thinking going after Tim like that?!”

“You mean my replacement? I didn’t know you were so fucking attached to him! Did you take him as a replacement for your dead brother?!”

Angry, Viv swung her bat at Jason. He easily dodged the swing “Damn it, Jason! Bruce NEVER intended on replacing you! He was spiralling out of control! He was pushing EVERYONE away! Tim noticed and dragged his emotionally-constipated ass out from his rut!”

“...What…?”

“Tim figured out who you, Bruce, and Dick were a LONG time ago. ALL on his own. When you died, Bruce became a hollow husk! He stayed in that goddamn cave day and night! EVERYONE took notice in Batman’s change in behavior: the press, Alfred, the GCPD, EVERYONE! Tim, a kid you practically idolized you, noticed and through his OWN volition, he did something not even Alfred or Dick couldn’t do: he saved Bruce from himself”

“....”

At Jason’s silence, Viv continued as tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks “When you died, Bruce didn’t just lose a partner. He lost a son! I lost a brother!”

“If I was so goddamn important to him, why didn’t he kill that clown?! Can you answer that?!”

“Believe me, he was going, too. But after HE had sense knocked into him, he knew that if he did give in to that, he would’ve fallen SO deep into that dark pit. If he had followed through with that desire, he would’ve ended up where YOU are, right now!”

“What are you talking about?!”

“All of this killing? It’s changing you Jason!” Viv shouted as she weakly swung her bat, letting it fall to the ground “You’re falling into a deep pit and the more you keep this up you’re going to fall so deep, you’re NEVER going to come back! You’re becoming the VERY THING you’re fighting!”

That statement made Jasion furious “I am NOT becoming one of those monsters!” he screamed and without thinking he grabbed at Viv’s shirt. When he lifted her off the ground, the small yelp that came from her snapped out of his rage. When he looked into her eyes, all he saw was fear. He looked at the fist that had her shirt in a tight grip and abruptly let go. When Viv landed back on the floor, she fell to her knees. When Jason held out his hand, she flinched away from him; the action made his heart break in two.

When he tried to speak, Viv quickly stood up and rushed out of the room, leaving Jason alone. 

_ What have I done… _

Jason fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. Slowly, he came to the realization that Viv was right. He was slowly turning into a monster. He began to think of all the times Bruce had called out to him, telling him that he could help. His thoughts went to everyone: Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, Dick and… Tim. The new Robin.  _ Oh my god. _ He had beat a kid to bloody pulp for simply being the new Robin. Then his mind went to Viv. When he saw the petrified look in her eyes, he saw himself and all the kids he grew up around. He had terrified her in a fit of rage, to the point where she was shaking. His youngest sister got scared and he was the cause of it. He hated that… so much.

Jason could faintly hear the sounds of Viv crying.  _ I caused that… me… her own brother…. _

Jason stood up and trudged out into the hallway. The crying was coming from the stairs. When he got to the stairs, the sight he came to broke him even more. Viv sat at the top of the stairs, leaning against the banister. She was curling up into a ball and shaking from her crying.

Slowly, Jason took a seat next to Viv.

“I don’t want to lose you again…”

“...”

“When we buried you, everyone one fell apart. It was like a large branch was ripped from a tree and the tree was dying from the inside because of it”

“...”

“I know Bruce is not the easiest to get along with. But, ever since he found out you are the Red Hood, he spends hours night after night in the cave checking everything about your activities. And it’s not because he wants to lock you up. He’s scared for you. He won’t admit it but I’ve seen it”

“...What can I do?”

“Come to the manor. Come see Alfred. Dick. Talk with Bruce. And I don’t mean get into a screaming match. That’s obviously done nothing to help. And for god’s sake, be civil with Tim. The poor kid has been blaming himself for what you did to him”

“He has?”

“When a guy like Tim is raised by emotionally neglectful parents like he was, a lot of issues get developed”

“Hmmm….”

“Alfred is making his stroganoff, this Friday. Why don’t you come join us?”

“I don’t know if I can after what I’ve been doing…”

“Please, J?”

He smiled at her calling him “J” “I guess I could pop in and say ‘Hi’ to Alfred”

Fresh tears rolled down Viv’s face as she smiled.

Jason pulled Viv into his arm “Come here”

Viv leaned on her brother and the two sat in comfortable silence “I missed you so damn much, J”

“I know… I know…”

After a few moments of silence, Viv punched Jason in his side.

“Ow! The hell was that for?”

“Don’t even think about skimping this Friday. I will knock your ass out and drag you to the manor if I have to”

Jason let out an airy chuckle “I don’t doubt. Don’t worry. I’ll be there”


	2. The Prodigal Son

True to his word, Jason arrived at the manor that Friday night for dinner. For a moment he stood on those front steps without moving a muscle, contemplating whether or not he should go through with this. Not wanting to break the promise he made to Viviane, he rang the bell and waited. 

When the large doors opened, he was greeted by Alfred, “Good evening, can I help--- Master Jason?”

Jason nervously licked his lips “Hey, Al… I uh… heard that you’re making stroganoff… thought I’d… drop by”

“Of course, dear boy. Come in. Come in. Let me take your coat”

“Is anyone else here?”

“Yes. Miss Viviane is---”

“J?”

The two men turned to see Viv jogging in their direction.

Jason greeted her with a smile “Hey, Viv”

“You came!”

“You convinced me. Got the bruise to prove it”

Alfred shot Viv a look “Don’t ask, Alf”

Alfred sighed and hung up Jason’s jacket on the coat rack.

“Goldie here?”

“Yeah, hold on. DICK! Get your ass down here!”

“Language, Miss Viviane!”

“Sorry not sorry”

Fast footsteps could be heard “What’s up, Viv---” Dick came to a complete stop when he saw Jason.

“Hey, Goldie”

“Little wing?”

Nervously, Jason replied “In the flesh…”

In an instant, Dick wrapped Jason in a tight embrace and whispered with a trembling voice “What are you doing here?”

“Our dear little sister knocked some sense into me and convinced me to come over”

“Did she?”

“She can be very convincing when she needs to be”

“Heh. Yeah…”

“Where’s B?”

“Down in the cave”

Jason pulled away and made his way towards the grandfather clock. He was about to unlock it when it opened from the other side, revealing Tim. He froze when he saw Jason on the other side of the clock. He stammered “J--- Jason?”

“Hey, kid…”

Jason could visibly see Tim had his guard up.  _ Sigh. _ “Uh… sorry about… uh… beating you down like that”

Tim relaxed a little “Ummm… it’s alright”

Jason shook his head “No. It’s not. You didn’t do anything to warrant what I did to you. I was consumed by my rage and I took it out on an innocent”

A small smile grew on Tim’s face “Water under the bridge”

_ That went better than I thought. _ Before Jason took a step into the cave, he said ever so quietly “You wear the uniform well, kid”

Jason stood just inside the cave. He could hear Bruce typing away at the Batcomputer. He took a deep breath.  _ Time to face the music. _ He strolled over to where Bruce was sitting. After a bit of hesitation, Jason cleared his throat. The typing ceased and Bruce turned his attention towards the sound. When he was Jason standing in front of him, his chest tightened.

“Jason…?”

“Hey, B…”

For what felt like hours, the two remained in an awkward silence until Bruce stood from the computer chair and pulled Jason into his arms. And just like that, the dam broke. Jason began to sob loudly in the older man’s arms. Bruce didn’t say anything; he just rubbed and patted his son’s back “Shhh… It’s okay, son. Welcome home”

Even after Jason had stopped crying, he made no effort to pull away from the embrace.

\----------------------

After the two composed themselves, they joined the others in the dining room just as Alfred was finishing up with making dinner. 

And for the first time since he was a child, Jason took his usual seat at the large dining table and joined his family for dinner.


End file.
